Problem: How many significant figures does $09879.13$ have?
Answer: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. $0{9879.13}$ Leading zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{0}{9879.13}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 6.